Critical dimensions of semiconductor devices continue to decrease with new generations of products. In the past, it was not necessary to connect one interconnecting layer with another interconnecting layer by creating an opening through an intermediate conductive layer. However, as the dimensions shrink, the requirement to form an opening through an intermediate conductive layer becomes necessary.
As illustrated, FIG. 18 includes a contact structure that has an opening through an intermediate conductive layer, wherein the contact structure is not to be electrically shorted or form electrical leakage paths between the intermediate conductive layer and the conductive layer within the contact structure. FIG. 18 includes a semiconductor substrate 10, an insulating layer 12, a conductive layer 14, another insulating layer 16, a doped semiconductor layer 18, a refractory metal silicide layer 20, and an insulating layer 24. An opening is formed that extends through layers 16-24. Silicon nitride spacers 26 are formed within the opening, and subsequently, a conductive layer 28 is formed within the opening that electrically contacts the conductive layer 14. The conductive layer 28 should be electrically insulated from the doped semiconductor layer 18 and refractory metal silicide layer 20.
A need exists for forming a multi-level contact structure including openings through intermediate conductive layers where an overlying conductive layer is not electrically connected or has an electrical leakage path to an intermediate conductive layer where the overlying conductive layer and the intermediate conductive layer are to be electrically insulated from each other.